


“And strip.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi loves Bokuto so he loves the rough sex, Akaashi wears a collar, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bruising, Choking, Collars, Desk Sex, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Master & Servant, Office Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou, aristocrat Bokuto Koutarou, but is consensual, handjob, hateful sex, sadistic Bokuto Koutarou, servant Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Akaashi is fucked roughly in the arse by the one and only BokutoThis for the bokuaka content we got in today’s episode
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295





	“And strip.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about this 
> 
> This based off of a BL I read called royal servant. It’s a really good BL book.
> 
> I will leave a link at the end of the chapter 🥰

“If the master sees you tremble, you will be punished. Don't speak unless the master addresses you. Don’t say too much, just say what is needed to be said. Be on your best behaviour. Don't socialise with any of the staff, the master dislikes noise.” _So many rules just for one man, was it a good idea to get this job?_ So many regrets flowed through Akaashi’s mind. _He can't hurt me, if I just act good and stay out his way._ “This is the master's office, you will be in charge of cleaning it and the dinning room. Everything, I mean everything, must be put exactly where you found it. Master will notice if it is not and you will be punished.” _Shit, why do I have to clean his office._ “Greet him and say no more.”

With shaking hands and sweaty palms Akaashi opens the door, ready to be faced with doom.  
“H-Hello Master, I am the new servant. Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi silently stands there waiting for the man’s reaction. Once he realises he is not bothered to reply, he begins to leave.  
“Who told you to leave?” The Master questions, the raven trembles as he feels his breath against his neck. “So you’re the new servant. You won’t last that long.” Bokuto chuckles in his ear, Akaashi’s body shivers, he gives a quick side glance to see the man. His heart thuds, he’s so handsome, his eyes are so cold but are such a warm colour.  
“I hope that isn’t the case, Master.” Akaashi whispers, feeling his body become stiff from fear.  
“Who told you to speak?” The grey-haired mutters angrily in his ear, it sounded like a growl. “Get out.”

-

It has been a long, agonising three months since Akaashi has been working at the mansion. Since that encounter with the Master, his heart seems to throb or thud every time he sees the heartless man. Truthfully, he knows he shouldn’t fall for such a man but his body doesn’t seem to agree on that, most of his nights are filled with wet dreams about the man. The sex in the dreams are just filled with lustful eyes and thrusts.

Something caught the servant's eye, he grabbed the note off the floor.  
“I hate you?” He reads, face plastered with deep thought of who must’ve written such a note.  
“What are you doing?” The Master questions, snatching the letter off the boy. “Who said you can wonder at this hour?” He steps closer to the servant, until the raven’s back is up against the cold, stone wall.  
“I-I was ju-just cleaning, Master.” He curses to himself for stuttering so noticeably, he watches the man with frightful eyes, scared of what his next move will be.  
“At one in the morning?” Bokuto questions the servant further, bending down till his face is centimetres apart. Immediately the raven’s face turns a bright red. _He’s so close to me! Oh my god! I want to push him but he will kill me!_  
“I couldn’t sleep, Master. I rarely sleep at night.” Akaashi explains, trying to avoid the man’s cold gaze.  
“Go to my office and…” He whispers.

“And strip.”

“Sorry Master?” Keiji questions, eyes widening at his demand.  
“I said go to my office and strip. Unless your lowborn blood wouldn’t mind getting fucked in the hallway.” Bokuto spits, every word filled with disgust and hate.  
“Master?” Akaashi is still in shock, he doesn’t understand why the Master is suddenly lusting after him.  
“Do you want me to do it for you?” The aristocrat grabs the collar of the servant and tears the shirt completely off him. Showing his bare chest, his trembling arms and erect nipples from the cold. “Now be a good servant and bend over my desk. Wait for me.” Akaashi’s mind felt repulsed by the man’s actions but his stupid adolescent heart felt warm and happy at the man’s sudden actions.

After about half an hour of being forcefully bent over the desk, Bokuto comes into the room. A sound of a chain rattled behind him, making his hair stand on edge.  
“Lowborn piece of nothing, good for nothing. All you are good for is to be ruled over and fucked.” Bokuto mutters, Akaashi cries at his harsh words. “Don’t cry. You know it’s the truth.” The heartless man levels his head to the crying boy, smiling at the pained expression on his face. “Your people are worse than dogs, dogs have more of a standing in society than you lowborn pieces of scum. That’s why you’re going to be my slave.” Akaashi continues to cry, feeling a pressure around his neck as the man puts on a collar for him. “See you match it so well.” Bokuto laughs, loving the pain behind the boy’s eyes, admiring how he had so much conflict. Was it love or hate he felt?

“Oh my.” Bokuto fake gasps, walking behind the boy and spreading his legs. “How can such a thing turn you on?” Koutarou brushes his index finger up and down the servant’s cock. “Lowborns are just good for nothing whores.” Bokuto chuckles, standing up, placing both of his hands on the desk either side of the fragile chained slave. “You’re going to be a good slave and take my whole dick in without saying a word. But do please cry and whimper all you like.” The Master pulls out his dick, Akaashi waits patiently, waiting to endure such pain. His body can’t help but heat up at the thought and his dick can not stop throbbing at the idea of being penetrated by the heartless freak.

Unexpectedly a huge shot of agonising pain enters the servant’s body as the Master thrusts himself fully inside him, giving him no preparations or even wetting himself slightly. It was dry and painful, on top of that the Master was not small at all.  
“Nghhh ha hah nghh!” Akaashi whimpers, clawing at the wooden desk, in hopes that will ease the discomfort. The man’s veiny thick dick rubbed against his walls, his walls clenching around him instinctively. Not wanting to let go of the source of pleasure. Wanting the cold-blooded man to stay in him.  
“You’re so tight for a lowborn.” Bokuto chuckles, thrusting his hips mercilessly. “Clenching around me, even though you are crying. Make up your mind.” He laughs again watching his dick slide in and out of the servant, each thrust more painful than the last, each one more harsh than the last. Each one brings on tears and pleasure.  
“Nghh ahhh mhmmm!” Akaashi punches at the desk as he feels his hole get stretched, his body getting super sensitive at each thrust of the man. His cock unbearably hard, it hit constantly at the table from all the thrusts leaving cum dripping down it. “Nghh Master Ahh Nghh!” He screams, his prostate being found by the head of the Master’s cock. Tears puddle beneath his face as the pleasure increases as well as the pain, his body is conflicted.

“Stop destroying my desk with your disgusting lowborn drool and tears!” Bokuto grabs the chain and pulls him up, his back arching in a painful position.  
“Ughh Nghh st-“ He cries, his back arching, his dick throbbing and his arse being tortured. It hurts so much but he smiles, knowing he is getting closer to his Master. “M-Master nghhhh!” The raven continues to cry, tears rub down his check to his chest, leaving him drenched in his own tears.  
“Fucking lowborn, you’re enjoying this.” The aristocrat sneered, not stopping his rough thrusts.

“Roll your hips backward, you’re making your master do all the work.” Akaashi complies to his Master’s demand, trying his best to move into his thrusts. Every thrust made his knees weak and back ache, the tough grip on the chain put pressure on the collar he was wearing making it hard to breathe.  
“Do it properly.” The heartless man snapped, gripping the chain harder. Akaashi lets out yelps of agony, his hole felt hurt and used; sore and torn.  
“Nghh ughhh Mast-Master!” Keiji moans, moving his hips to the best of his ability, trying to pleasure his Master.  
“You’re completely useless.” Bokuto insults, giving another hard tug at the chain, making sure he gets an angle to suffocate the raven. Little black dots cloud the servant’s vision, before he can fall completely unconscious the pitiless man lets go of the chain. His head falls down on the hard, mahogany desk, he moans in pain.

All the pain is vanished as he feels the Master’s tight grip on his cock, pumping him slowly and harshly. Milking his cock dry, he let out little whimpers and moans.  
“Master-Nghhh ahh ahh Mast-“ His cries of pleasure are cut off by his teeth sinking into his soft tan skin on his neck. He repeats the method multiple times, till bruises skatter his pure body.  
“I’m going to cum in your cumdump hole.” Bokuto grunts, his thrusts becoming more ruthless and brutal. The grip on the chain becomes tight again. More added bruising. He cums deeply inside of him, spurting all his seed over the sensitive nerves in the raven. Feeling the hot, sticky substance explode on his prostate his body reacted instantly and cam, without permission.  
“Who said you could cum?” Bokuto questions, he lifts the crying servant’s head up. “Pathetic. Clean it up.” He pulls Akaashi by the chain, pushing him down on his knees in front of the soiled desk. “Lick It.” The raven looks up with teary eyes at the man, the man gives him a nod of encouragement. The slave’s face scrunches up in disgust as he licks his own semen off the table, he closes his eyes wishing it was Bokuto’s he was tasting.  
“Is my little servant getting hard from licking his own cum?” Bokuto places a foot on his throbbing cock, adding pressure. His body reacted instanously, shivering and trembling; moaning and whimpering. His body registering pain as a unbearable pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/royal_servant/?av=1
> 
> I just want to say thank you for all the support. My writing isn’t that great but when you guys comment it really makes me happy.


End file.
